Compromise
by ailourophile
Summary: It's Anna's birthday.Yoh is alive,and Hao refuses to be exorcised.AnnaYoh.


**Summary:** It's Anna's birthday. Yoh is alive, and Hao refuses to be exorcised. Anna/Yoh.

**Notes: **Smidgens of Anna/Hao. Unbeta-ed, because there was no time, dreadfully late, and for the fantastic **schye.** Damnit, woman, you made me write het! **H****appy 18th birthday, you.** And I'm sorry it's rushed and unclever.

* * *

Yoh decided to prolong his lifespan by remembering Anna's birthday. A week before he dutifully set out to buy a gift, and called up the usual gang for a celebration. 

Of course Hao would show up that morning, uninvited, if only to annoy them both.

"You're legal now," Hao announced, the moment Anna entered the living room. He was perched, semi-transparent, on top of the television.

Anna glared for a split-second, like he was a particularly malevolent, although fashionable bug, then went back to her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Hao called, rising to glide after her. "How rude of you to abandon guests like that."

Anna snorted in disgust, reached for a box in her closet, and began to unwrap it with quick, jerky movements.

"Anna? Happy birthday— " Yoh paused, sleepy and confused, at her doorway. "…Hao?"

"Little brother," Hao observed amiably, "Hello."

"Anna-sama, Happy—Hao!" Amidamaru lunged, katana drawn, but Hao parried easily, laughing.

"Ah… you're dead," Yoh began, stepping inside the room and craning up to look at him fully.

"I am," Hao agreed.

"You came back," Anna stated flatly. She finished unwrapping the bundle, and clutched a highly polished wooden rod, covered entirely with etched incantations, in a white-knuckled hand. "Amidamaru, get out of the way."

"But—"

"Anna…"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Are you going to exorcise me?" Hao said, delighted. "How cute."

Anna, chanting, began to swing the rod around like she was trying to swat a fly. Hao watched her indulgently, smiling.

After a while, "It doesn't seem to be working, does it?" Hao said sympathetically. "Although I might be wrong. Nobody's ever tried to exorcise me before, you know. Perhaps I'm just not very exorciseable…"

Amidamaru advanced threateningly. Yoh, grinning, moved to stand in front of Anna, who scowled and stopped chanting.

"You know," Yoh said conversationally, with a meaningful glance at Amidamaru, "We _have_ managed to kill you before, so it'll be easier just to make you leave the house, I think."

"Do you, little brother?" Hao replied. "Think, I mean. What a pleasant surprise."

"Mmm…" Yoh yawned. And then, lazily, "Be gone, evil spirit, we'll be late for school."

Hao laughed. "How very interesting you two are," he said, amused.

"Thanks. I think we're very interesting, too," Yoh answered, smiling. "Although I might be a bit biased."

"Go away," Anna said disdainfully.

"Yeah. I'd like that. So Anna's birthday won't be, you know. Ruined, and everything." Yoh added.

"Hmm. I suppose. Alright. Happy birthday, then." Hao said, with surprisingly good-humor. He smiled insolently at Anna, and to her further displeasure, swooped in for a kiss.

Anna, of course, didn't feel anything, but was annoyed all the same. It was the principle of it.

Hao departed laughing.

"Ah," Yoh began sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

Anna sniffed, and said, dryly, "It wasn't like it was your fault."

* * *

Reincarnated, centuries-old, power-hungry ghosts were not supposed to wait, beaming, for you at the school gates. Even if her impromptu-exorcism failed, Anna was certain of this.

"…_You_," said Anna, eyes narrowing. She felt Yoh's arm pressing against hers discreetly, trying to support.

"Me." Hao replied, smiling beatifically.

Anna pressed her lips together and stared grimly towards the building, where students were starting to stare at them quizzically. Manta was already running towards them, ashen-faced.

"Think you can handle me?" Hao asked casually, tilting his head.

"Of course. Don't flatter yourself." Anna retorted. She pulled away from Yoh.

"Go, Anna," Yoh murmured approvingly.

Hao looked at her with something very much like respect, then laughed.

"I think I should be jealous of you," he told Yoh, who grinned unabashedly.

"You should," Yoh agreed.

"Stop talking about me as if I weren't here," Anna said grumpily, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Sorry, Anna," Yoh answered.

Hao merely looked amused.

"Yoh!" Manta gasped, finally reaching them. "W-why is he _here?"_

"I'm sure we'd all like to know that," Anna interrupted acidly.

Yoh scratched his head, and said, mildly, "It's okay, Manta. Hao's just bored, I think. Although it'd be nice if you'd leave."

"Not for a while, _I think, _little brother. You entertain me so." Hao answered, smiling.

Yoh opened his mouth to protest, but Anna sighed irritably and shook her head.

"Let him do what he wants," she snapped, turning to enter the school gates. Yoh followed after her at a slower pace.

Manta bit his lip, hesitating, then turned to consider Hao.

Hao smiled at him, and Manta fled.

TBC

* * *

**schye **has now been eighteen for about twenty-eight days. My punctuality leaves much to be desired. >:D 


End file.
